CCB 2016/Thunderbolt VS Regan
1 läuft in ihrer Egg Basis rum und lässt eine Musik laufen see me rollin', they hatin'....... -Thunderbolt pausiert es und schaut grinsend in die Kamera- Ich ging gestern zu Lord Eggman, er hörte meinen Gegner und er freute sich schließlich bist du im Battle mein Leibgericht, hehe, wie teuflisch du bist ne Dämonin und du feierst dich dafür? Du bist zwar kein Kind und ich bin zwar kein Priester doch dich f*ckt die Kirche! du sorgtest für die Kaiju-Rollenspiele du Misset? danke für diese miesen Rollenspiele du Pisser B*tch, du bist nicht attraktiv, obwohl du ein weiblicher Dämon bist, niemand hat dich genagelt du bist zwar nicht Jesus, doch du wirst jetzt von mir genagelt du machst dich über schlimme Geschehnisse lustig, wie sympathisch du bist so sympathisch, dass du auch noch User disst ich kapiere nicht, wie man dich mögen kann, ich bin zumindest noch was besonderes du bist nur ein Cliché-Dämon, mehr nicht und Creepypastas erwähnen, um dich deinen Fans anzupassen, im Geiste noch jünger als Natasha und die bloße Existenz der Mutantenschafe ist eine Blamage was hast du von Song genommen, um auf sowas zu kommen? hast du überhaupt Drogen genommen? O.o oder bist du einfach geistigbehindert oder liebst du Schafe? Umarme mich und und dann hast du was warmes Bringe lieber keine Fettenlines gegen mich, das wäre armselig und das passt auch zu Dämonen wie dich du wirst niemals krass werden wie Hide oder Ryan, da du einfach nur Universe als Dämon bist und mich dann mit Fettenlines disst, obwohl ich im Gegensatz zu dir noch was besonderes bin Mobianer seelisch wehtun, was für ein ehrenloser Bast*rd du kannst niemanden physikalisch wehtun, da du keine Kraft hast und du feierst alle Personen, wie etwas böses an sich haben also tu nichts falsches zu mir sagen du nimmst durch deine Dämonenkräfte nicht zu, der Grund warum du Schafe frisst sonst wärst du noch fetter als ich und dann hätte sich alles erledigt, du wärst auf Eggman gegangen deine Runde ausgekontert mit nur ein paar Zeilen dein Aussehen so standard, Haare schwarz, Fell ist rot würde Circle dich sehen, wärst du schon als Dämon tot du Universe-Kopie, was willst du noch hier? dein letztes Wort wird im Battle so sicher fallen wie das Amen in der Kirche Hook schaut in die Kamera und klettert als Priester verkleidet nach oben in ein Zimmer- Regan nennt sich der Dämon, so hieß das Mädel in The Exorcist sie will mich f*cken statt mich übernehmen, Jesus Christ ohne Witz, dieser Dämon kann nur lesbisch sein du wolltest mal Song nehmen... und sie musste heftig weinen ich mache das CCB dämonenfrei... der Exorzismus beginnt jetzt! 2 ist auf einem Bett, wo Cassia drauf liegt, die aber gefesselt ist Hallo liebe Cassia, halten sie still da ich hier den Exorzismus beginnen will NOIN, ich will in dem Körper des Mädchens bleiben! Dämon in Cassia, ich habe eine Frage, warum immer kleine Mädchen? Ist das ein Fetisch? bist du pädophil? Oh ja, kleine Mädchen entwickeln sich noch und das macht mich geil! sie sind eine kranke Teufelsgestalt, was soll das denn werden? Da ich niemanden ins Bett bekomme, f*cke ich erstmal ihr Leben, yüah! dein Leben ist nichts wert im Gegensatz zu dem von Cassia, Dämonen sind nicht einzigartig und stinken komisch und vorallem, wie entstehen solche Viecher, wo bleibt bitte schön die Logik? ._. Logik kann ich dir geben, 1+1=3, denn wer große Brüste hat, braucht keine Bildung und Katja ist die geilste! du Dämon hast keinen Geschmack, alles ist falsch an ihr, kapierst du es nicht? Wenn das so ist, dann f*ck mich! Du kranker Dämon im Körper einer 13-jährigen, ich werde dich gleich aus dem Körper vertreiben Das schaffst du nicht du Fettwanst, also sei leise Doch Dämon, denn ich werde dich rausboxen und hier ist deine Mucke, kannst du mal hören....oh, du musst kotzen?! -kotzt in einem Eimer, den Clove trägt, aufgrund von Regans Musik- das tut mich nicht wundern, wie finden sie die Mucke Clove? Die Musik hat erst Cassia besessen gemacht, denn da war Regan drauf! ;C Ich wusste es, kein Wunder dass niemand dich als Musiker akzeptiert da selbst eine 13-jährige kotzen geht Hey Priester, wenn ich aus dem Körper raus bin, habe ich zwei große Bälle anzubieten ;) das ist schön, doch die EM hat genug Bälle rumzuliegen ein Korb kassierst du von jedem Mädchen, sieh es endlich ein du Perversling also lass Cassia am Leben und du selbst solltest gehen, denn niemand tut deinen Körper lieben! ZURÜCK IN DIE HÖLLE MIT DIR DÄMON! AARRRGHH! -wehrt sich und schüttelt den Kopf, doch plötzlich ist Cassia normal am Schlafen- Woher wussten sie, dass sowas klappt? Sie benutzten kein Latein o.o da sie es nicht kann und da sie selbst bei Dämonenjägern den Schwanz lutscht Hook verlässt die Basis- Regan nennt sich der Dämon, so hieß das Mädel in The Exorcist sie will mich f*cken statt mich übernehmen, Jesus Christ ohne Witz, dieser Dämon kann nur lesbisch sein du wolltest mal Song nehmen... und sie musste heftig weinen ich mache das CCB dämonenfrei... der Exorzismus ist beendet. Outro steht auf einem Altar Jetzt wird ein Dämon mittleren Alters Opfer so wie das Blut alter Opfer für den Eggman Schrein, während ich dich am Altar opfer Jeder ist froh, wenn du nach dem Battle hier fortgingst du willst in die Hölle? Ich schicke dich dorthin das ist ne lyrische Klatsche, also tu nicht rasten das heißt nur der Teufel tut dich richtig hassen Jesus kann Wasser zu Wein machen du kannst Pisse zu Schei*e machen deine Existenz ist so peinlich du Misset Regan, das wars für dich, da du wie gesagt nur ein Leibgericht für mich bist Kategorie:CCB 2016 16-tel Finale